<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming The Unknown by LumityLover14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896249">Taming The Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14'>LumityLover14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Curses, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgotten Creatures, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park, Human in a Witch world, Luz Noceda is a Bicon, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eda decides to send Luz and King on vacation for an unknown reason things go awry. - The Blight parents have decided to send their kids off for school break because they have just about had it with the Twins' misbehavior, - for some reason they send Amity too for unknown reasons. - Gus and Willow decide to join Luz on vacation. - Apparently Boscha is going as well? Not to mention Skara!</p><p>When these kids find themselves together in a mysterious place hidden deep within the Boiling Isles they decide to Tame The Unknown, they meet new creatures and forgotten species, and when they meet a strange group of people something bad happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight &amp; Boscha, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note - IMPORTANT!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So before I begin this story I'd like to say a few things regarding what will happen.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Some of the characters will become cursed, there will be blood, there will eventually be romance -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As well as perspective being alternated between Willow, Boscha, Luz, and Amity - at times first person, and sometimes a pair in 3rd person.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gus, the twins, Skara, and King will not have their own perspective due to me not wanting to confuse everyone,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be looking for some co-authors later on, once the story has developed enough for them to understand the plot.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>There is <em>Slow Burn</em> romance, as well as lesbian/gay and Bisexual characters - </strong> <strong>if this makes you uncomfortable I'll apologize here in advance.</strong></p><p><strong>If you don't wish to</strong> <strong> read this story due to such things (including, trauma, dislike, specific things such as gender paring, or something makes you uncomfortable,) <em>don't</em> <em>force yourself to read my story just because it seems interesting!</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>I care about the readers well-being regarding their reading time!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>So I'm begging you here, if you don't like it then please don't read it!<br/></strong> <strong>If you need to skip a part go ahead! I will put the important details of what you might have missed in another note!</strong><br/><strong>(Just please let me know.)</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Probably gonna add more later.)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forced Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No summary, I'm too lazy, sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy~</strong>
</p><hr/><p>When Emira and Edric Blight's parents said "We're sending you somewhere" the twins didn't know what they meant, they thought Vacation was a great idea but then their parents said... "Amity is going with you" none of the Blight kids were very happy about it - well, that's a lie - mostly Amity was unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>When Eda told Luz that she had to go away for awhile her apprentice was sad, but then the older Witch told her that she was sending her and King on a vacation the Latina perked up real quick.</p><p>On Luz's way to the rendezvous point where she and King would meet up with whomever else they were going - they ran into the Blight Siblings, and the human-witch could literally not be any happier, (it would be even better if her other friends were there as well,) and then who showed up?</p><p>Skara, Willow, and Gus - behind Skara was Boscha, who appeared to be unhappy about being sent on 'Vacation' with Skara and Amity, not to mention half-a-witch-Willow and Augustus Porter.<br/>She was even angrier (if that's even <strong>possible</strong>) when she noticed Round Ears was there as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the group started off on their journey, Skara stuck close to Boscha much to her annoyance, but mostly Boscha found her focus on Willow, despite how much of a half-witch the Plant Track girl was - she had a way with nature, unlike any other. The mere thought captivated her...</p><p>Amity stuck close to Luz - she had never been afraid before, but with how dense and dark the forest was becoming, she was scared, every rustle of the leaves caused her to clutch harder at the brunette's arm, and Luz didn't seem to mind at all - she smiled at Amity to reassure her she was okay, that she was safe.</p><p>The deeper into the forest they got the stranger the sounds became, Gus and Skara swore that some creature was watching them, Edric and Emira looked warily at one another. "Does anyone else see the glowing red eyes in that tree?" Edric asked, pointing to a large tree with a thick, winding grey trunk and black leaves - a pair of glowing red spheres in the center.</p><p>When Luz saw the red eyes she put Amity down - she'd been carrying the witch on her back for a little while - and headed into the bushes, a minute passed and she hadn't come out - then they heard her scream, she tumbled out of the bushes with a large tear in her sleeve where she had been bitten and was bleeding badly, she collapsed next to Amity who started crying.</p><p>So the group set up camp for the night, Emira started to tend to poor Luz - Amity never leaving her side once. Boscha was stuck sharing a tent with Willow since Gus and Skara had decided to share a tent, Ed and Emira were sharing a tent, and Amity was with Luz, and Willow wouldn't stop worrying about Luz, and for some strange reason the three eyed witch was starting to feel the need to comfort Willow.</p><p>So she did - gathering the plants witch up in her arms she pulled her into her Sleep Cocoon, holding her close to calm her down. "She'll be okay, you dumb half-a-witch..." She murmured, letting Willow nuzzle against her neck.</p><p>As the sun finally set everyone fell asleep, Amity in a light sleep - she was woken by the sound of rustling in the nearby tall grass outside the tent, but not to mention she didn't see Luz - as she stepped out of the tent she was quickly met with the sight of a wolf.</p><p>
  
</p><p>At first she was scared, but it appeared that so was the wolf - it was big, brownish white, with brown eyes, and it whimpered at her, walking toward her - she fell back, she was afraid, but it merely lay down beside her - it was even bigger up close - and rested its head next to her own, leaning against her cheek.</p><p>It sounded sad, like it was in pain - then she noticed the large bite mark on one of its legs, and then it weakly stood up - licked her face a few times, and then left, but she chose to follow it into the forest, eventually losing sight of it before climbing up some rocks where she again found it - standing on two legs instead of four. "Oh crap..." Amity whispered when it noticed her - getting back onto four paws and charging her, it pounced on her.</p><p>Together they rolled all the way back to the camp where it started licking her face - it landed beneath Amity and had its arms or front legs holding her. "S-Stop it! S-EUCH!" Amity shouted - waking everyone up. "IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" She whined, but the wolf just licked and nuzzled at her palms.</p><p>Of course her brother just laughed at her misery, Boscha was leaning on Willow because she was too tired to care, Gus and Skara were still sleeping, Emira was trying to help her escape from the wolf's paws, and Luz - was nowhere to be found...</p><p>After Emira pulled Amity away from the wolf the wolf got upset and started whimpering - so Emira did the only thing she could think of and gave Amity back. "Emira!" Amity yelled, the wolf hugging her tight, it's white fur giving way to brown.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was then that Amity realized why Luz wasn't here, but this wolf was. "Luz!" She exclaimed, hugging the wolf - whose tail began to wag rapidly in response, all around the other six were very confused, so Amity explained why she called the wolf Luz. "This wolf appeared when Luz disappeared - not only that but the brown fur is nearly the same as her skin tone and hair color, the only difference is her eyes." The young witch explained, pointing out each feature - including the glowing golden eyes that were illuminated by the moon.</p><p>After the whole kerfuffle was brought to a conclusion everyone headed back to their tents, including Amity and Luz in her new wolf form, and soon all of them were asleep once again, but barely even four hours later Amity was woken up by Luz getting up - the sound of howling chilling the still air, she rushed out of the tent and found a group of wolves waiting outside on the rocks.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Standing in front of them was an even bigger wolf, who was staring at Luz - both were bristling and baring their teeth at one another, Amity rushed forward to stand in front of Luz defensively - but was gently nudged aside by her friend who now stood protectively in front of her, the two large wolves continued snarling and growling - circling each other, then, Luz suddenly lunged at the black wolf and she was the bigger wolf, so the black wolf collapsed beneath her with a yelp - and opened her jaws in his face, threatening to rip him apart, and he quickly submitted to her.</p><p>Amity swore she heard the word 'mate' at some point somewhere in the growling and snarling, and then she watched as Luz lifted her head and howled - which was accompanied by the howls of the other five wolves in front of her, then gold eyes were turned toward her - nuzzling her palms. <em>"I will be back in the morning, Amity."</em> She heard in her head, and then Luz turned and took off into the forest with the other five following her.</p><p>The young witch dropped to her knees and began to cry, her sister and brother came running out of their tent to check on their sister. "Mittens! Are you alright?! Where's Luz?" The twins asked questions rapid-fire.</p><p>"She's with the wolves..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>End of Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/xkhxNdosLBA">https://youtu.be/xkhxNdosLBA</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy the song.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The beginning of Boscha's redemption arch, and the curses and the danger.<br/>(White wolf image was F2U, and the brown wolf was a free to use if downloaded, all images here were F2U.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>